User talk:Yami riku
Please note that I am no longer active here. Any messages left are unlikely to be looked at, as I have lost interest in the game and making edits here. Have a lovely day! Administrator Hi, seems that you're a very dedicated user that contributs the Fantasy Life Wiki daily. I really appreciate your hard work and efforts fpr this wiki, and ask you if you would like to become a administrator of this wiki. Before you will make a decision, you might first. But if you rather not want the rights, then it's understanding. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:29, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, you will receive administrator rights. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 09:09, May 9, 2015 (UTC) please help! @Yami riku For some reason it won't let me sign in please help me... Re: Contributer Having Log In Issues Hey Yami riku! Nice to speak to you again, how are you? Well, I've read the message on the user's talk page, and it seems that it might be a bug. I do not know for sure because I do not know the problem clearly. He can create a new account, then he needs to go to his e-mail to confirm his account. As well, he has to remember his password clearly. It also can be that, when he was typing his password he might left the Caps Lock on. If he already tried this what I've written above and that is not the problem, then I will send a message to the wikia staff believing that there is an error in the script of this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:41, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Great! Hopefully he will respond to your message. Have a lovely day as well. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) : ---- Hi 01:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Bearlover125 Hi, I'm not quite sure how the editor works yet, but I'll try to help adding some more information :) XWolfy (talk) 16:13, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Can you answer some questions? I have a boatload of questions 1. can I make comment sections on the pages, (if so I'll need to learn how to do so) I feel that comment sections will allow us to better help each other out in gameplay. 2. Can I make a page for the player character? We can put the thousands of different combinations in the picture section and, like the Zelda wiki, put the possible theories of his/her past in the Theories section. 3. Can I help with the rules section? I just think it'd be a good idea to have a rules section on the page. Ok so that was just three questions but they're important, of course I'll be taking votes if I have to but it's all to help improve the wiki. (By the way, sorry if I did the signature incorrectly.) Steven Bomb 17 (talk) 15:07, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Rules as in what users can and can't do like no spamming and no cussing or being mean to other users. And comments for different items although I think the blogs will work just as well, it's for the best, I don't know how to add comment sections to pages. I'll get right on the player character page though. (Sorry if I did this wrong, not used to talk pages.) Steven Bomb 17 (talk) 18:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Okie Dokie, I'll be back if there are any more questions. Steven Bomb 17 (talk) 22:33, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Ah ok thanks :) Oh and tell me if you find the default pictures for the player character. Thanks again Steven Bomb 17 (talk) 11:12, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks :) Steven Bomb 17 (talk) 10:01, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Comments under pages Nah, for my experience, it feels that comment pages are taking a lot of extra space in content pages. This can cause scripting problems for computers that are over their RAM, which takes the page to load slower or get stuck when the comments are getting too long. Users tend to use it for their own personal design, for an example at the Kuroko no Basket Wiki. They are using it more to ad fan subjects rather than being informative. So the talk pages are actually much more efficient in this case. It is more about the cause of preventing traffic when loading a page on slow computers actually. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 07:14, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome :) [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 09:26, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Response to "lets play" lets play - Sure. This weekend is a bit busy, but for now I can direct you to the Gamefaqs Fantasy Life forum. Just post on the board your friend code and whether or not you have the DLC (Origin Island downloadable content). It's also good to say when you think you'll be available since the boards are a little slower than what they were a year ago. Yami riku (talk) 18:40, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Yami Riku! Hi! I am the girl who had log in issues and i finally found a way to sign in. Copper Sack Vandalize The Sack of copper page is vandalized! It was a wikia contributor who made that edit.The Helping Guy (talk) 15:33, October 24, 2015 (UTC) : Fixed. Thank you for noting it. :-) : Yami riku (talk) 18:12, October 24, 2015 (UTC) : You are welcome. I try to keep an eye for this wik :-). Portable Infoboxes Good afternoon! I wanted to personally reach out and start the conversation about portable infoboxes. I've created a thread on the forum in order to be able to answer any questions that you or the Fantasy Life users have. Feel free to leave messages there or on my wall and I'll try to answer them as best as I can. :)Witnessme (talk) 21:42, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm new here but I'll gladly try to make this a better place. If theres anything anyones needs help with I'll gladly try ... or my twit cousin will annoy you and get me banned :( Anyways still glad I'm here. -kinggeo Meg and Pam Me again. Meg = Pam? I put the category 'Candidates for deletion' to Meg page. I can remove it, but why is not there ANY SINGLE LETTER!? It has just a template and a picture, and I am asking this because of the regional differences. You don't need to answer me so soon, but sometime then. Good day! Don't think you remember me... ANYWAYS I was wondering how do you transfer you pictures onto the PC? I want to upload pictures of my char onto my page but I'm not sure how you did it. Thanks User:redheadedpichu 15:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) RE Yep that's me I'm surpised I have been quite the lurker in this wiki x3 Thanks a lot although I was really confused. Do you have a site you think wouldn't be blocked by school? I'm still in school and all so I useually upload stuff when I'm in school so my gaming laptop can't be slowed down by random stuff like photos etc. Thanks again ^-^ P.S. Do you think I would be able to post up some coding and stuff so then I could have my own personal sig? I made it on another wiki and it would be grand if I could have it on here. I know how to upload it on here and stuff ^-^ User:Redheadedpichu 15:37, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Crankshaft Okay so your very helpful (mainly cause your a admin but hey) but as we know Crankshaft is a - not a huge charcter but a - big charcter story wise. I was wondering if you could help me a little since he had only one sentence about him which is said. On top of that we have Aurora who has no page at all. Thanks for reading my little rant thingy, hope you can help soon P.S. Sorry if this is spam sicne I sent two messages and I don't think you have even seen my top one x3 Pichu poked ya! 16:03, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Look hoot's back. Me, hoot hoot. I (almost) turned to be an owl! A wise owl. I start my ridiculously crazy-fast edits as soon as I can, but the uncategorized pages and wanted pages disturb, and vandalism is (almost) trying to take over the world! Bark bark, meow blah blah I speak the humanity I speak english for the rest of my life. Anyhoot, hoot's it going? I got a message from a... mini-mouse (I don't remember her username), and I (almost) filled the request. I came from my... flight to south. Anyway, the wiki is really running like a bear after honey, but with just a few users. Still, this wikia has more pages to catch than an apprentice hunter has to hunt birds, (sadly, owls too) but for just 3... 4... or the few users here, this wiki does not get crashed by a meteorite, the meteorite will break into pieces of more users filled with info. But YOU have made it to another planet by walking! Well, we have a lot to do for now, what should be our next challenge? That's pretty much for today, right? The Helping Guy (talk) 18:39, November 27, 2015 (UTC) RE Join us in chat plz ^-^ Pichu poked ya! 19:20, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Areas like Castele Library? Hello there! You seem fairly active here, so I think perhaps you might be able to help me. As mentioned in the page on Castele Library, there are bookshelves that give information on the surrounding areas. But, this only gives information on the areas around Castele, not Port Puerto or Al Maajik or other areas. I was wondering, are there other areas which offer in-game tips about what monsters and materials can be found in each of these areas? And, if so, where can they be found? T'ani-L'ai (talk) 02:37, December 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: I did check at the Al Maajik library, and it lists locations of "Boss" trees, minerals, and fish, but not really the same sort of information where it'll list a location and what you find there. It's possible they only included that sort of information for the first "area" of the game, Castele, but it's entirely possible I missed something! T'ani-L'ai (talk) 05:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Good editors are gone and they go for bad! Always good editors come and go. ... I haven't seen bad editors in a while for now. Before I came, was there anyone else active than YOU or KIDPRODIGY? Are they GONE? What about AFTER me? They probably stay for a WHILE and go like no one EVER was here. It has been a while since I posted a message or edited but I'M BACK! How many active admins are in this wiki? While I counted, I got a result showing a THIN, DANGEROUS 1! Can we do anything about this? Can YOU do? Can '''I '''do? Hopefully the answer is yes. The signature lags with me, so I just say: - The Helping Guy. I hope you reply. : There's always the random person who comes in to pitch in. The other regulars such as Paranoodle, FunkyCap, Mixtuality, Stephanotis and so on have moved along. It's to be expected of course. A lot of good people have helped out to fill in all the crucial information for Fantasy Life. For Wikis as quiet as this one, as long as one admin is active things are fine. It would be nice to have more users contribute but at least all of the important information is in. There will surely be more people popping in to add bits of information and we shall be kind and appreciative of their time and effort put in. : Yami riku (talk) 19:16, December 31, 2015 (UTC) : Good, good. I'm semi-active because i have busy days. I agree with you and wish you and everyone a happy new year. Thank your help, for this year That's it then! (talk) 22:22, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ---- Yami are you a bunny owo 22:23, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ---- Just wanted to say hey :) You're a real hard-working Admin, i like that :) Keep it going ^-^ ~Anthropomorphed ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Hehe, im starting in the next time to add all the missing stuff with pics and such but there was one question in my mind: Everything you can craft you can craft in normal, good, great, top and divine but in most craftable items i only saw normal to top. (Found out there templates, so would be my question is it allowed to edit them? What about the divine items? Sell price, ATK, M.ATK, DEF, M.DEF? There not in the list and/or templates for gear, so is it allowed to add it or is it unnecessary? Well, thanks for an answer (if there comes one xP) im goin to collecting some "data" ^~^ Anthropomorphed (talk) 03:59, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Offering my help... Hi, Yami riku, I think I'd like to stick around, and help out the wiki in anyway I can. Are there any specific sections in need of improving? I don't have access to DLC or the ability to upload screencaps, but other than that I'm more than happy to help. In my game, I've been focusing on mining and woodcutter, I could give some tips for certain ore deposits or element trees, if that interests anyone. WayfinderOwl (talk) 21:04, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Templates I promise, I wasn't snooping. I happened to see you need to adjust some templates. I know a thing or two about wiki templates. If the other user doesn't get back to you, I could make whatever adjustments you need. WayfinderOwl (talk) 05:58, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. I can do that. Where exactly do you want the new section be? I want to get this just right. WayfinderOwl (talk) 16:25, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey ;) I Already edited the gear template and added Divine price, atk and m.atk, now i will take the armour and add divine :) PS: Hi Owl xP Anthropomorphed (talk) 16:41, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Very nice! Love it. Glad to have you guys around! :) : Yami riku (talk) 21:16, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Account Deletion / Template Info Is there a way to delete accouts? my other account is SmallZapFish, but the email doesn't exist anymore! I'm not sure if its possible, but if it is you can check the ip adress on it to show its on the same computer. :Hey there. I cannot personally help you out, but you can check out this link for more information. It appears you cannot delete your account, but you can disable it. :Yami riku (talk) 19:56, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for the help! 20:21, February 23, 2016 (UTC) It's me SmallZapFish i made a account MonikaRocks (talk) 21:44, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Right on! Welcome back :) : Yami riku (talk) 16:24, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Can you help me with the templates? There's alot and i can't figure them all out. Well just what does what and what they are used for. :D MonikaRocks chat 16:14, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Anthropomorphed's already got you covered! A template is a page that can be used in other pages. It's handy if it's something which can be used on multiple pages. So like on every armour page, you'll see a fancy template that shows the reader information about that piece of armour, how much power it has, how much it sells for, etc. This template known as "Gear" allows for easy access to edit in the information instead of having to go from scratch to type information in. :On the character pages, you may see a template showing general information about that character (such as you've added onto the Forrest page. Thank you!) Another example is the "Stub" template. It puts up a message that the page is incomplete and could really use more information. : Yami riku (talk) 17:18, February 26, 2016 (UTC) : Ok! Do you want to play? MonikaRocks chat L W A 19:56, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know i added the category No Picture. If you want me to not do it i can remove it. MonikaRocks chat L W A 22:44, February 26, 2016 (UTC) - Sometimes im very envy how easily you add these wall of text to things i cant even get a sentence straight :x I hate it when i see how low my english writing is but my speaking glows ;v Anthropomorphed (talk) 21:35, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :You're doing just fine :P : Yami riku (talk) 21:46, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi MonikaRocks chat Life 23:22, February 29, 2016 (UTC) : Hello again : Yami riku (talk) 23:51, February 29, 2016 (UTC) : Just made Expert rank with woodcutter! :D MonikaRocks chat Life 01:06, March 1, 2016 (UTC) I have a question Hi, this is a question about the alchemist recipes of Medicines+. Should do something with their new descriptions? My rank in Alchemist is Master for now, I can help much ^^.Valkrjem (talk) 06:00, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Formating of items Hi, These 2 pages are pretty diffrent? What is the preffered way to do it? http://fantasy-life.wikia.com/wiki/Leather_String http://fantasy-life.wikia.com/wiki/Fine_Feather Also the one pages says Baste is the shop owner while on the other page Madame Purl's House - Tailor Life Store is used. Redostrike : Only heroes live forever. (talk) 22:14, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the awsner i've been adding a few things and changing some stuff. Things i noticed with items is that there a comma & Dosh the comma is weird cause in US , means something diffrent than in europe and everyone knows it's dosh also the sell price field is way to small to post dosh after every price but i was thinking of updating that gear to something like this (See prices part for change). But it's a big change and i dont wanna do to big of changes without your ok. Let me know what you think. Redostrike (talk) 11:44, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Changes Gear Cool, the gear is edited now so if you see anything wrong let me know, most sell prices have ? though so those fields wont be hidden as there is a value in those fields i'm not sure there is an OR way or a way to make an #if inside an #if on wikia, as said before i'm still learning to edit an wikia never done it before, but it's a lot cleaner imo now. The stat1 fields are also seprated now depending on the quality the stat2 fields seem to never change depending on the quality have you seen diffrent stats in this field? found that there are diffrent stats for these Also if there is anything you want to be looked at be sure to let me know. Redostrike (talk) 11:00, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I have a question about fantasy life... Do you know when I should try the Trial of Time??? I have a blog post I was wondering if you would look at, because I have been trying for ages. Thank you! TheDalmatianCupcake (talk) 00:30, June 5, 2016 (UTC)TDC Hello, you tell me how do I add special effect on weapons. I have a sword and the same has 2 vacant slot and have a Criticaline +. Since I thank you. Quick question Hello! I was just wondering if this wiki contains any pages for songs in this game. I don't own the European or Australian versions of this game, so I'm not sure if the title to this song is the same, but the credits theme (Reverie of Reveria?) has lyrics to it that can be deciphered. This might seem completely random, but I could attempt to transliterate the Japanese lyrics if you would be alright with that. I'm sorry if this seems completely out of nowhere or a bit odd... Have a nice day/night! Kotoritachi ~Talk?~ My blog 02:03, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Ah, it looks like someone had uploaded the lyrics 5 days before I posted this. link I can add it when I'm free. It's the same transliteration I would've used and the translation seems accurate enough. (I was actually in the process of it this whole time, so this is a relief!) Have a nice day/night! Kotoritachi ~Talk?~ My blog 01:45, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Multiple Questions How to edit Divine stats? -That's my question. I figured out selldivine but what's the one for Divine Defense? Does Magic Defense Stats change at different qualities? -For Defense, it shows each quality change but for Magic Defense it only shows one. But instead of showing one number it shows something like this "6 - 6 - ? - 6 - ?." They seem to not change but I can't confirm it myself. If they are different, why are they not seperated like how Defense is? Different versions differences? -There are name differences but what about value differences such as stats and pricing? Thank you for your time. --TheOtherSection (talk) 06:49, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if I could become a rank that is able to fully edit and delete pages for there are many pages on this wiki that a not need and need an extreme amount of editing, I have seen you contribute to many of the pages and this wiki and I really love this game and want to fix this wiki even though it is losing popularity and from the looks of it, the Founder has left this wiki to work and the now more popular Yo-Kai Watch Wiki, that I am also a fan of and i would love to help on this wiki and make some good changes so far I am just trying to sort things into already exsisting categories and edit very small, not to urgent problems and errors. SomeoneElseAround (talk) 21:43, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for responding to my question, I'm glad this Wiki still has a person of rank to be here. I do know the Owner mainly focus his time on the Yo-Kai Watch wiki but, I will try to ask if I am able to use a rank to delete pages that are not needed (DivineBee). Thank you so much for responding to my question SomeoneElseAround (talk) 22:54, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for responding to my question, I'm glad this Wiki still has a person of rank to be here considering such few edits are made I wanted to be able to have more capability of editing on pages, adding Categories, and fixing grammatical errors. This game means a lot to me because I got it a time where a lot was going on and I was very intrested and still am in Graphic Art Design. Thank you for your consideration. SomeoneElseAround (talk) 23:00, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Formatting Help WelcomeToReveria (talk) 23:44, October 8, 2017 (UTC) I need a bit of help with formatting. I attempted to do what the other subheadings did with the equal signs, but it just was not working. It's on the Cave Mushroom page. WelcomeToReveria (talk) 23:44, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey I saw your message and it’s my first one I’ve got and it made me so happy to see that y’all admins care. It’s so epic to have a admin or High Rank message me or talk to me when I play games or talk on wikis etc. And I plan to edit many more pages. Thanks for that nice message that you sent me :D. Also one more thing I have a question how can I earn Mod/Admin on this wiki not saying that I want it now I just wanna know so if I ever wanna be one I know how. Alright peace out! --Sharkling (talk) 02:53, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Uh, Sharkling, could you please put that in a seperate question? I think that the admin would be more likely to see it if ypu put it in your own question.WelcomeToReveria (talk) 00:45, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey Yami I need help Hey Yami I confirmed my email and all but I can’t change my profile pic I mean it’s weird for a gold fish and my name is sharkling so could you help me I want my profile pic this Also you can remove the image off the site after I’m fine with it Peace out! --Sharkling (talk) 02:35, November 4, 2017 (UTC)